


Devil In His Heart

by Soul_Shuffler



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute, Devil in her Heart, Domestic, Early Beatles, Fluff, Humour - hopefully, M/M, Multi, References to the Beatles, Songfic, With The Beatles album, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Shuffler/pseuds/Soul_Shuffler
Summary: George comes home after his first date with Ringo to find something he wasn’t expecting in his apartment.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison & Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Devil In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this off the song Devil In Her Heart and had loads of fun writing it! Hope you enjoy x

George walked quickly, practically skipping back to his apartment in Liverpool. His smile was stuck on his face permanently and he was humming a little tune to himself as he looked slightly up at the stars. He’d never understood why stars were made out to be ‘romantic’ - they’d always just been big balls of flame to him. But now, he could see the magic as they twinkled down at him and shined brightly - almost as brightly as his date’s smile tonight.

George may be having to call this the best night of his life, for he’d been asked on a date by none other than Richard Starkey.

Yes, Ringo Starr himself.

God, even his name was magical.

He’d been asked a week ago by the small, stuttering man if he’d maybepossiblywantedtogooutwithhim. And obviously, George had said yes - subsequently blessing himself with the cutest sunshiney smile known to humankind.

He’d been so excited all week; he’d had butterflies constantly and little panic attacks whenever a vaguely similar short, handsome man walked past him. He’d wanted to tell everyone he’d met (his flowers didn’t really have any useful input) but knew that if word got out there’d be trouble. He’d maybe broken his rule once by mentioning it to Mike McCartney, of all people, who he’d seen earlier in the week. He’d just kind of word vomited it all at the poor guy- and then threatened him with death if he told anyone. Honestly, he might have a problem. 

But Mike was an old friend, he’d known him for a few years now, and George was pretty sure he wouldn’t intentionally go telling anyone. Unless, of course, he also accidentally told someone. Dammit.

Whatever, the date had been AMAZING. They’d met at the restaurant, had a quick vegetarian meal (Paul had converted him with horrifying pictures) and held hands all the way to a small ice cream shop (the ice cream there had also been incredible and he’d made a mental note to visit again). Conversation had been flowing easily all the time and finally, when George had said they should probably leave - it had been midnight by the time the owners had kicked them out - Ringo had tugged him down and asked him for a kiss. A KISS.

Obviously George had said yes.

And now, he could see his apartment door just up ahead as he was on the ground floor. Ah, his sweet bed was waiting for him. And his flowers - he’d forgotten to water them that morning with all his nerves. 

The only thing he did miss with having his own apartment was the company. He’d always had brothers in his room at home and Hamburg had been non stop chaos. Having to settle down somewhere else for a bit on his own had been challenging.

Maybe he could rent his room out? Or find a roommate to share it with? He definitely wouldn’t be asking the McLennons anyway - being in a band with them was enough.

Finally getting to his door, he put the lock in the key and opened it with ease, shucking his boots off in the hallway. Then, plonking his way tiredly to the kitchen, he flipped on the light, quickly watered his plants and busied himself with making a cup of tea.

“Oooo, could you make one for me too, please?”

Screaming, George jumped up, turning around so quickly he cracked his neck. There, sat at his kitchen table, was none other than Paul McCharmley himself.

“Hello George,” Paul smiled up at him.

“What the FUCK McCartney!?” 

He was yelling. And still screaming. It would probably wake the neighbours. He knew he should stop but what the-

“Alright, Hazza?”

Oh my god, he’d brought John along too.

“Again, what the FUCK?”

“We ‘eard you’ve been havin’ a little fun recently Geo.” Paul was still smiling.

“Yeah our Georgie Porgies growin’ up,” John said with his classic smug grin.

George just stared at them, not really sure what to do or what to think. As if on cue, the kettle suddenly finished and George automatically went to go pour some, now reaching for another two mugs. Knowing their preferences off by heart, he added the milk and sugar accordingly and brought them over to the table, deciding that the best thing to do would be to sit down before the shock caught up to him. 

He pulled the chair out, loudly scraping it against the floor, and landed heavily with his face in his hands. Well, he might as well get this over with.

“He told you didn’t he?”

“YES, George, why wouldn’t he!?” 

George looked up to see Paul’s smiley face gone, now replaced with his seriously concerned frowning one instead.

“Look, he’s not as terrible as you think, alright?”

“What do you mean? You were there when we were first met him weren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah I know. But you remember when you guys left the club early that one night in Hamburg to go shag-“

“You mean go for a walk?” Paul said, flustered. John laughed quietly into his hand but stopped when Paul shot him a look. 

“Whatever, you still left me alone,” George glared at John who just smiled back, “Anyway, he came over and we chatted and I found out he’s actually a cool guy. He even showed me how to play his drums!”

John and Paul shared a look as George seemed to start staring off into space. Paul looked put out, giving John a sulky look, so John took it upon himself to intervene for him. He could never resist Macca’s sad face. 

“Hazza, are you insane? He’s from the Dingle, mate.”

George looked over haughtily at John. 

“So what? Appearances can be deceivin’. Why - you scared Lennon?”

John scoffed and stared disbelievingly at George. 

“No- no, he just appears a bit too tough for you Geo. That’s all.”

“Well he’s not, alright? Ringo’s nice,” George huffed, continuing his glaring. 

Realising that he probably wouldn’t back down, John gave up and leaned back in his chair. He’d leave it to Paul to sort out - the lad was very good at these sorts of things. 

They were all silent for a few minutes, John slurping his tea, before Paul seemed to gain confidence once more. 

“But-“

“No buts-“

“But we saw he had a knife. Ya know, the first time we met him?”

“It’s just a pocket knife. It’s to sometimes hack into his drums or somethin’.”

“Ok, but what about his age, hm? He’s way older than you, isn’t he?” 

Paul was starting to sound like he was pleading now. 

“Only 3 years difference. There’s plenty of people who have a bigger age gap.”

“But... but he always has that look, ya know? He just looks so scary-“

George started laughing loudly, cutting Paul off, mostly because of the fact that he couldn’t get over the fact that they really thought Ringo was terrifying. It looked like Paul had given up, as he sat back in his own chair and looked down at the floor, annoyed. Seeing his boyfriend looking pouty again, John rushed to reason with George more. 

“Hey, you were agreein’ with all of this when we first saw him mate.”

“Yeah, but I’ve properly met him now. Honestly, you both sound ridiculous: Ringo’s a little ball of sunshine. I mean, have you seen him smile?” George started to gaze off dreamily again and John rolled his eyes. 

“Ok lover boy. I guess you got us here. But we’re still gonna be lookin’ alright? He is from the Dingle.”

At Johns relinquishing tone, Paul looked up, looking like he wanted to carry on. 

“But-“

“Come on, Macca luv, lets go. You’ve lost.” 

George gave a weak ‘yay’ and watched as Paul glanced at John with a meaningful look. 

“You mean we’ve lost. You were just as much worried for George as I was.”

At that, John coughed and stood up quickly from his chair, making to leave the room. He missed George’s grin as his eyes were looking anywhere but at him. 

“Aw really Johnny? You care ‘bout me?”

John gave him a thunderous look and dragged Paul into standing. 

“Ok, I’m leavin’. You comin’ or not Paulie?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m comin’,” he said reluctantly. 

He went up to George to give him a hug goodbye, leaning in to murmur. 

“Just be careful, Georgie. I care about you, ya know?”

“I know mate. Don’t worry. If he tries anythin’ you can be second in line to kick him in the balls. After me, of course,” he grinned at him. 

Paul smiled back and took Johns hand to walk out to the hallway. Putting on their shoes which were by the door (how had he not seen them before!?), they made to leave. However, just as they were walking down the steps, George remembered to call after them. 

“Oh- And stop breakin’ into my apartment!”

“No promises, Geo!”

“Yeah, Paulie and I sometimes don’t have an available, quiet space for some alone time Hazza. And your place is perfect”

For the second time that night, George was both horrified, shocked and yelling. 

“You- YOU WHAT!?”

“It was only the guest bedroom Georgie!” Paul called out helpfully. 

He watched them giggle together before John looked back and waved, shouting goodbye. For some reason, George found himself waving goodbye back, still in shock. He looked up at the stars, which only stared back at him. Not input from them either, then. 

As he closed the door, he made a note-to-self to thoroughly clean the bed sheets in the guest bedroom. Especially if he was going to be looking for a roommate. 

Actually - maybe he didn’t need a roommate. Maybe he just needed to ask Ringo...

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, it was really hard finding things that made Ringo scary 😂 Hope you enjoyed it and please comment - I always love a bit of criticism or suggestions for prompts xx


End file.
